The Promise
by Shirley Kil
Summary: Angelica Stone returns to Salem to help Steve Johnson and Bo Brady with a case that could have catastrophic consequences for the small town.
1. 1

_For those of you who are just following these characters,_

 _please begin with The Return. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated._

Paris, France

Outdoor café

Angelica turn the page of the newspaper. It someone had asked her, she wouldn't have been able to tell them one word of what was written on it. It wasn't that she couldn't read the French newspaper – she could read and speak seven languages fluently. No – her interest was on the man sitting three tables away. A man deep in conversation with someone Angelica would bet her last euro was up to no good.

She pretended to find an interesting article and leaned into her paper. She had hoped to get a table closer to Bo Brady and his guest, but someone had paid for privacy and no one was seated around them.

The two men stood, Bo threw some cash on the table, and they made their way to the crowded streets.

Angelica did the same, remaining far enough behind them that if she were spotted, she could easily disappear into the crowds.

She continued to follow Bo, his companion had disappeared into a waiting limousine minutes after their meeting. He made his way to the Sainte-Chappelle located near the Palais de la Cite in the heart of Paris.

The chapel was a large tourist attraction and held one of the most extensive collections of 13th-century stained glass anywhere in the world.

Angelica followed as he slipped inside.

She casually glanced around as tourist weaved in and out of the main floor. She swallowed her rising panic when she realized Bo had given her the slip.

Angelica hurried outside, cutting through one of the many alleys off the main road. Her informant had given her the name of the chateau Bo was staying at. She'd just go there and wait.

Steve had once told her Bo Brady was good – but Angelica could count on one hand the number of people who'd successfully gotten away from her.

She took a quick turn and slammed into a wall of muscle.

Bo Brady.

Angelica froze.

He was angry, but so was she. Had she been away from the Brass so long that she was losing her edge?

"Who are you and why are you tailing me?" Bo pushed her against a nearby wall.

She looked him in the eye, her expression neutral. "My name is Angelica Stone and I have a message for you from Steve Johnson."

Bo reluctantly released her and stepped back. He studied her for a moment, "What message?" he asked, the distrust still evident in his voice.

"Hope." Angelica watched as his concern washed over him. He grabbed her arm and held it firmly.

"What about Hope?"

Angelica stared at his hand. She didn't speak until he released her.

"I don't know, Steve said to tell you Hope needs you."

"Is that right?"

One of the reasons Angelica had managed to stay alive when most of her colleagues were dead was her ability to know when to keep her mouth shut. This was one of those times

Bo stared at her as he reached for his phone. "Steve does know how to use a phone, why didn't he just call me himself?"

Angelica shrugged, "The company you've been keeping?" She asked.

He punched in several numbers and waited.

She leaned against the stone wall Bo had pinned her to only moments before. Angelica had promised Steve she would deliver the message and she knew she should probably leave. But something about the cryptic message, glued her to the spot.

"Steve! It's Bo." Bo kept his gaze on her. "Yeah, she's standing right here." He listened for a few minutes. "Damn." He said after listening to Steve. He looked at her and pushed the phone towards her. "He wants to talk to you."

Angelica accepted the phone and watched as Bo Brady speared his fingers through his hair and began to pace.

She recognized that worried look. She'd seen Steve do the same thing many times when their past missions had them backed against a wall.

She spoke into the phone, "I gather you need more help than Mr. Brady can give you," she said dispensing with the niceties.

Angelica listened for a few minutes. Damn was right. Hope was about to get involved way over her head. Repercussions could be deadly.

"Look Johnson, I found your man for you – that's the only promise you got from me."

Angelica listened as Steve went over the events of the past week in Salem. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Can't do that, Johnson." She handed the phone back to Bo, who'd been watching her expressions with interest.

"Steve," he spoke into the phone, holding up his hand to stop her. He punched the speaker and looked at her as he spoke, "She's still here."

"Listen baby," Steve's voice faded in and out, "I wouldn't ask, but you know more about this situation than anyone. Just think about it okay?"

Angelica nodded at Bo and turned to leave.

Bo was still talking to Steve when she heard him say, "Steve, I can handle Angelica Stone, don't worry."

Angelica smiled when Steve replied, "Bo – the entire defensive line for the University of Alabama couldn't handle Angelica Stone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Triple digit pay was the best motivator, it insured men didn't ask too many questions, which was exactly what Angelica needed.

At 2,000 tons and 200 feet along the waterline, the Moonlight Sonata was the largest ship to visit off the docks of Salem. The ships presence managed to stir up quite a conversation on the docks.

Angelica adjusted her binoculars. She envied the men aboard the Sonata. It was rare that she allowed herself to appreciate some of life's more serene moments, but the moment she'd seen the sleek vessel she knew she had to have it. On those rare occasions she'd been off, she'd found solace aboard the vessel. There was something about the open water that calmed her soul and lifted her spirits. Having it anchored off the coastal waters of Salem, was a clear signal of her presence.

She swore she'd never return to Salem – yet…Angelica cursed. Now was not the time to think of the past. She had a job to do. She stuffed the binoculars into a large crate filled with trash. Her first stop – the Cheating Heart.

The place was littered with the usual Friday night bar crowd. Workers from the docks and local construction sites filled the Cheating Hear. It was easy for Angelica to mingle. She managed to catch the bartender and ordered a beer. Sitting quietly at the bar, she listened to the conversation near the pool table.

They were speculating about the Moonlight Sonata, but all they had was here-say and guesses.

A big guy, who either spent a lot of his time at the gym or the majority of his time loading and unloading fishing boats, banked his shot and picked up the cash from the corner of the pool table. His buffed body added to the arrogance he displayed.

"Any time boys – I'll be glad to take your money, anytime." He pulled a big busted woman into a kiss.

She watched as Steve and Bo walked in. A small crowd of men circled them.

The big guy Angelica had been watching all night, swaggered toward Steve. "I hear you're good." He pointed toward the table.

"I've shot a few tables," Steve replied.

The guy held up a large wad of money and slammed it on the table, "I got five c-notes that say I can beat anyone here." He stepped up to Steve.

Steve smiled, "Anyone?" He asked.

"Yeah, anyone."

Steve reached in his pocket and pulled out five one-hundred dollar bills and placed them on the table.

The guy smiled, "I'll even let you break," he told Steve.

Steve shook his head, "Me?"

"Yeah, you." He turned and looked at his friends, then back at Steve. "Unless of course you're wimping out on me."

The crowd chuckled.

Steve shook his head. "No dude, you don't understand."

The guy waited.

" _ **I'm** _ not playing you."

No one moved.

Steve pointed towards Angelica.

"She is."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Angelica eased off the bar stool. She knew Steve was making sure the regulars at the Cheating Heart felt comfortable with her presence. Strangers weren't easily accepted in this bar.

The big guy, who'd challenged Steve, was eyeing her. She heard a buddy harassing 'Joe' about not taking the bet.

"Well boys, what's my take on this?" She asked, casually sipping her beer.

Joe looked at the money, then her. "What do ya want?" He asked.

"Information," Angelica had the attention of everyone in the bar. The ripple effect of her announces was clearly evident by the whispers bouncing from one group to another.

"What kind of information?" Joe asked.

"Security." She said as she tugged a cue stick from the wall near the pool tables.

Joe whispered among his friends before he began racking up the balls on the table.

"What kind of security?"

Steve stepped forward, "The kind used in certain docks around here."

Angelica watched as Joe's tough guy persona morphed into one of uncertainty.

"Listen man," he was talking to Steve, but kept an eye on Angelica. "That place is locked up tighter than Fort Knox. No one ever goes in and the only people leaving – leave in a box."

Angelica stepped forward, "All I need is the location of the security cameras." She looked at the men around her, "You're all in and around Dock 67 daily. Just tell me where the cameras are."

Angelica held her breath. A lot was riding on where those cameras were and if a stranger were to go poking around – she knew it was a quick trip in one of those boxes Joe had been talking about.

Joe jerked his head at the table, "So let me get this straight. I play you," he looked at Steve and grinned, "I get his five – but what do I get from you?"

His message and sleazy look he gave her was clear.

Angelica smile, "Whatever you want," she replied softly.

Her answer caused the entire bar to howl.

She heard Bo whisper to Steve, "Ugh…listen…do you think…"

Steve stopped him, "Dude – who do you think taught me to play?"

Angelica walked to the jukebox and punched in Jonny Lang's bluesy rendition of "Rack 'Em Up."

She looked at Bo. "Tell me Brady, solids or stripes?"

"What?" Bo asked.

Steve slapped his friend on the back, "Stripes, baby." He told her.

Angelica lined up the cue ball – she broke – pocketing 3 of the striped balls.

The game was over in less than three minutes.

Joe never got a shot.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Angelica had no problem fitting in with the regulars after her game with Joe, she did find it extremely difficult to get anyone to play her.

Information regarding Dock 67 poured in. This afternoon she'd have enough information for Steve and Bo to give Hope regarding the layout of the place.

She dropped a few coins in the jukebox, swaying as Jonny Lang's _Touch_ , blasted over the speakers. She'd managed to convince the new owner of the Heart, to include a full Jonny Lang album. There was something in his music that spoke to her.

She closed her eyes, allowing the gentle strands to ease the tension of the day.

A cool breeze accompanied the opening of the door, along with an abrupt change in the atmosphere. Angelica turned to see Edmond Moretti enter - his bodyguard following close behind.

Her eye's locked with his. He was as out of place as a thoroughbred in a barn full of mules.

She made her way towards an empty table. Something about the man made her heart beat a half-second out of time.

She'd spent three weeks recovering on his island, and another six at a rehab facility Kayla had found for her.

He stood beside her table, waiting for an invitation to join her. For a moment, Angelica toyed with the idea of sending him packing – but only for a moment.

"Are you lost?" She asked, motioning for him to join her.

He smiled and shook his head as he sat opposite her. She half expected him to remove his silk handkerchief and wipe the seat down first.

"No, I don't think so – you see I own this place."

Angelica laughed, "The hell you do, Moretti!" She jerked her head in the direction of the bar, "Mike over there owns this joint."

Moretti waved a manicured hand around the bar, "No, Mike rents this place from me." He leaned back into his chair, and turned his head towards his bodyguard. The man stepped forward and Moretti glanced at the amber bottle she held. "Please get Ms. Stone another," he paused and looked at her.

Angelica waved her bottle at Mike, who nodded and went about getting her a fresh beer.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them.

Mike brought her the beer and picked up her empty bottle, before disappearing behind the bar.

Angelica leaned back in her chair, studying him. His dark hair was just starting to grey at the temple. She was sure if he had any idea how sexy it was, he would hire a crew of stylist to make sure it remained way. His Italian ancestry gave him a natural golden brown tan and the air of wealth and power was like an intoxicating aftershave.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to regale herself in the virtues mother nature had given Edmond Moretti. Now, she needed to find out why he was here. A man like Edmond might own a place like this, but they never visited them.

"So, you're just here to see how the other half lives?" She asked.

He smiled and the tiny laugh lines near his eyes kicked her heartrate up a notch.

She couldn't make out if he were amused or hiding something.

"Actually, I came here looking for you."

Angelica felt something stir below her belly.

"I understand you have an interest in the contents of Dock 67."

She was guessing his money could buy anything. Including it seemed the loyalty of the patrons at the Cheating Heart.

"I'm impressed by the security." She answered flippantly.

He slowly nodded, "I see."

Angelica forced herself to sit perfectly still, but his unnerving way of looking at her made her feel as if she were facing a firing squad.

"Well Ms. Stone, let me assure you the security is the least of your worries."

She studied him for a long moment, "Is that a fact?" She asked.

He shrugged, "If you don't believe me – why don't you ask your friend Bo Brady?"

He stood, and Angelica watch his bodyguard opened the door for him.

Steve and Bo almost tripped over themselves trying not to run over him as they burst in.

He turned and tilted his head in her direction before disappearing out the door.

Angelica released the breath she'd been holding. She was going to do just that, if Bo and Steve didn't beat her to it.


	5. 5

5

Steve and Bo straddled the chairs at her table.

"You're keeping some pretty shady company, Dude-ette."

Angelica smiled at the nickname. Steve Johnson was notorious for nicknames.

"I'll say. Ever since he moved here and began flashing his money around...: Bo let the sentence fade, "What did he want?"

Angelica studied Bo. Steve respected him, and she had to give him credit for giving her the slip in Paris, so she respected his abilities. But she wondered just how much she could depend on Bo Brady.

"Mr. Moretti suggested that we…." She paused as Mike sat two beers down for her companions, "…he suggested we proceed with caution."

Bo's distrust was evident, but he didn't push it. "So where's Hope? He asked.

Angelica sat her beer down slowly, "What do you mean?" She felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise. "I thought she was with you?"  
Bo looked at Steve and back at Angelica, "No – I got a text saying she was meeting us here."

Angelica tried to shake off the uneasy feeling, "I haven't seen her."

Steve stood and walked to the door, looking out the large windows, "Let's not panic. Sweet-thing is probably running late. We'll give her a few minutes."

Angelica caught Steve's eye, the concern she felt echoed his face.

Steve returned to the table, "What have you found out, Dude-ette?"

Angelica knew he was trying to pass the time, to keep Bo calm.

She pulled a map of Dock 67 from her pocket and spread it out the table. The only people in the Cheating Heart had long since left and Mike was using the free time to stock the shelves behind the bar. The three of them had the place to themselves.

"Dock 67 has twenty-one cameras in and around its gates, not to mention a various number of 4-legged razors."

Bo held up his hand to stop her, "Four-legged razors?"

Angelica smiled, "Rottweiler's and Dobermans." She pushed back the sleeve of her shirt and pointed to a scar, "Beautiful creatures, but damn sharp teeth." She told him with a wink and a smile.

"Any idea if what we're looking for is there?"

"Let's hope not," Angelica had played this game out in so many countries she'd lost count.

"Where is Hope?" Bo stood and began to pace.

Steve glanced at her. The tension she'd felt before kicked up a notch.

Angelica bit her lip. She had to know exactly what kind of team she was working with. "Brady, you don't think she would try anything without back-up, do you?"

Bo speared his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and blew it out, "Yeah – knowing Hope, that's exactly what she do."

Angelica drained the last of her beer and sat the bottle down with a thud. "We'll give her a few…."

The door to the Cheating Heart open and Hope walked in.

"Fancy-face!" Bo went to her and grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"Brady.." she gently kissed his cheek, "Sorry I'm late but…"

Bo interrupted, "We were getting worried," he told her.

She huffed, "Brady….I can take care of myself. You know that." She sat down in a chair Steve pulled from another table and looked at the map, pulling it closer.

"Are these the camera locations?" she asked.

Angelica liked this woman. She got right down to business and obviously took her position in Salem very seriously.

"Yes. A lot of security for such a small dock." Angelica pointed to two doors located in the front and back of the building that took center stage on the map. "Two armed guards here," she pointed to the front and the back doors, "and here."

Hope looked at the map, then as if the thought just occurred to her, she put out her hand. "Hope Brady."

Angelica took the pro-offered hand, "Angelica Stone."

Steve and Bo quietly allowed her to fill Hope in on the details she'd discovered.

The four sat deep in thought for a few minutes before Steve asked the question they were all avoiding.

"So, are we up against, what I think we are?" He asked.

Hope took a deep breath and nodded, "There have been several visitors to that dock in the past month. Their passports indicated they were from Russia, South Africa and two from Saudi Arabia."

Bo threw up his hands in disbelief, "And no one thought that was the least bit suspicious?" He asked.

Hope looked at him, "Yes," she told him.

He shook his head, "Aww Fancy-face…I didn't mean…"

She raised her hand to stop him, "The ISA, Homeland Security and CIA, have been keeping close tabs on the place, but so far as anyone can tell there doesn't seem to be anything illegal going on."

Steve adjust his patch and tapped the map, "So the question is – what are they selling?"

Angelica added, "And who has the highest bid?"


	6. 6

6

The only way they would have answers to their questions was to find out exactly what was in the warehouse on dock 67.

Angelica would have preferred entering the warehouse alone, but her companions insisted she needed back-up.

She paid a couple of dock workers, working close to 67 to throw a couple of ketamine hamburgers over the fencing, before leaving the docks for the night.

Any four-legged creature would be out for hours. The sedative was meant for sedating horses, though over the years it had been used as a date rape drug.

She and Steve were in full black-out, from their dark cap and face paint to the black athletic shoes they wore. They had decided, the cover of darkness was their best bet for entering the warehouse unseen.

She pull the wire cutters from the backpack Steve brought, and the two set about cutting an opening large enough for her friends to ease through.

She opened a large pouch and pulled four knives from the slots inside. The first guard would be walking the perimeter in five minutes.

Steve lay perfectly still on the ground while Angelica slipped behind a large black drum.

Right on time the guard rounded the corner of the warehouse. He held his semi-automatic at ready as he approached Steve.

Angelica slipped in behind him, the knife tip rested steadily at the guards throat.

Steve rose, grabbed the gun and with a single blow, the man lay unconscious at her feet.

Together they bound the guard, hiding him behind some crates as they waited for the rest of their team.

Bo and Hope arrived right on schedule.

"Did you knock out the cameras?" Steve asked as he silently moved along the wall.

They had decided their best location for entry, was the back doors but the cameras were heavy in the area. A lot depended on Bo and Hope's ability to disable them.

Hope nodded.

Bo sulked.

"What?" Steve asked handing Bo and Hope extra ammo.

"One of the guards nearly caught us." Hope answered, the smile never leaving her face.

"And?" Angelica asked.

Bo grumble, "She kissed him."

"I distracted him." Hope clarified.

Angelica swallowed her laughter. She held up her hand and Hope answered with a high-five.

"Oh come on, Bo – you never used your charm to get out of a sticky situation?" Hope asked.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The four eased silently along the wall until they maneuvered to the back wall.

Steve motioned for complete silence. From this point on they would rely on hand signals.

Angelica watched as Steve used a small mirror to see around the corner. He held up one finger, then signaled that the guard was heading their way. He flatten himself against the wall and in a movement so swift if she hadn't know what was about to happen, Angelica would have missed it. Steve reached around the corner, grabbed the guard and using a choke hold, disabled him.

Angelica didn't feel right about this. So far, any rookie operative could have made it in.

Something was off.

Steve picked the lock and slipped inside.

Angelica tried to shake the uneasy feeling. She had to focus on the next step of their plan.

Steve opened the door, "I don't believe it." He told them, his voice ripe with aggravation.

Bo and Hope followed, and giving the ground another once over, Angelica slipped inside.

The warehouse was empty.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Angelica looked around the empty warehouse. In the corner was a communications system she'd seen once in an underground bunker. She'd been assigned to work with a Russian agent, as the US and the Soviet Union ran a covert operation in China. She quickly found out the Russians were far better equipped when it came to communications. This one had some of the paneling missing but state-of-the-art didn't come close to the system in Dock 67. Even the independent links with two back-up batteries along with the standard power supply were damaged. Someone had gone through an awful lot to make sure the system stayed functional.

Angelica knew the odds of all three back-up failing were slim to none, and that meant the system had been taken down deliberately.

"I'm afraid you'll find it…inoperable."

Angelica turned to see Edmond and a tall gentlemen walking towards them.

Bo was the first to react and drew his weapon. "Well, at least we know who cleared out the warehouse."

Hope stepped up behind Bo, her weapon readied at Edmond's companion. "I think it's time we had a chat at the station, Mr. Moretti."

Angelica held her hands up, and slowly lowered her weapon. Edmond's companion looked relieved.

She continued towards them.

"Hey, come on Dude-ette. What are you doing?" Steve whispered.

She ignored him and continued toward the two men. "Who were you warning me against, this afternoon?" She asked, keeping her eyes on Edmond. She kept reminding herself the man had helped save her life.

Edmond turned to face her, his voice calm and if Angelica didn't know better, she'd swear she heard concern in his voice.

"I told you this was a dangerous situation."

"Dangerous," Steve looked around the empty warehouse.

"Extremely," Edmond's gaze never wavered, but remained focused on her.

Angelica slowly lowered her hands as she steadily approached Edmond.

"пустой складс таким количествомпосетителей?" She watched a flicker of recognition in the tall mans face.

From somewhere behind her, Hope whispered to Brady, "Was that Russian?"

Edmond walked towards her; his demeanor, like a man out for a Sunday stroll.

"I warned you. You and your friends are about to…"

He never finished. A shot rang out, and he grabbed her, covering her with his body, they rolled toward a broken pile of crates.

Angelica reached for the gun strapped to her ankle, as Bo and Hope took cover and opened fire.

Hope turned and pointed toward a catwalk located near the doors they had entered.

Angelica, nodded and pointed to overhead lighting. Together she and Hope began taking out the long florescent bulbs one by one.

Darkness was a great equalizer.

A shuffling noise above them was followed by a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering.

Silence.

They were alone.

Steve was by her side, "Dude-ette, you wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Angelica managed to stand with all the precision of a wobbling drunk.

"Off -hand I'd say our friend over there," she waved her gun in the direction of the Russian, "Was here to purchase whatever this warehouse held."

Steve glanced at the body, He nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"No, you're both wrong."

She turned to find Edmond leaning heavily against a wall, his breathing labored.

"Really? Then why don't you tell us what the hell just happened." Bo asked.

"My friend and I were here to stop the sell."

Bo huffed, "Yeah, I'll just bet." He spat out the words as he watched Hope pat the dead man down for ID.

"Believe what you will Mr. Brady…but…"

Angelica watched as he fell to his knees, grabbing his side.

She grabbed the backpack Steve had and located the small first aid kit inside as she made her way toward Edmond.

"Get me to my home….Hollow Hill, just outside of Salem." He whispered as she tore open a package of gauze.

"You're bleeding pretty badly, Edmo…" she bit her lip then added,"….Moretti." She watched as Steve eased out the back doors, Bo behind him.

"Please…if I go to any hospital – I'm a dead man."

Angelica nodded. There could have been a thousand different ways this night could have ended and she couldn't put her friends in danger again. It was obvious anyone with a connection to Edmond Moretti was in danger.

She heard Steve walking towards her and quickly began dressing Edmond's wounds.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked.

She continued working. She looked at Edmond, his eyes pleading with her.

"I think he's going to be okay. It looks worse than it is," she lied.

Edmond relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Any luck? " She asked.

Steve shook his head as Bo and Hope joined them.

"No, whoever it was had someone waiting outside. They took out of here before I could get a look."

Angelica knew she had to put as much distance between her friends and Edmond as possible. She taped the gauze in place and looked at Steve.

"I think we should split up, in case our trigger happy mystery man decides to come back."

Steve nodded, "Good idea." He looked at Hope, "Sweet thing, can you take care of our friend over there?"

Hope nodded, as the sound of sirens echoed in streets. "Yeah sure."

Bo looked at Steve, "I'm gonna hang around here, until back-up arrives."

Angelica eased Edmond up, his arm across her shoulders; she began walking him to the door.

"I'll see to it he gets medical help, and meet up with you."

Steve grabbed Edmonds other arm. "We'll get you to your car," Steve told Moretti, "Then my friend here is going to drive you to the emergency room. They'll fix you up, but your own your on, you hear me?"

Moretti glanced her way, but he nodded.

Steve checked his watch. "We'll all meet at the park in two hours."

He looked at her, "You drop him off and then split."

Angelica slid behind the wheel of the Bentley.

"Steve?" She didn't like what she was about to do.

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Steve sighed, "Yeah, someone was trying to eliminate competition."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Angelica spotted the tail behind her. A black BMW snaking its way through the streets of Salem. She glanced at Edmond. His color was better – not quite as pale.

"Edmon….Moretti, can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Is there a back entrance to your home?"  
Again – a nod, this one weaker than the first.

"Listen to me; we have picked up a tail."

His eyes opened.

"I'm running out of options here, Moretti."

She saw the large wrought-iron gates fast approaching. She glanced in the review mirror, their companions were gaining ground and would soon be close enough to take another shot at Edmond. She didn't have time for the code punch entrance box at the front gates. Angelica floored the vehicle and rammed through the front entrance keeping the car at break speed along the stone walls of the lawn towards the back of the property.

Security lights flooded the lawn, and an alarm that could wake the dead began to fill the air.

The smaller gates at the back of the property came into view and Angelica tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She held her breath as they crashed through the gates.

She slowed on the back roads, weighing her options. The security alarms, for the time being, had frighten away their companions.

She bit her lip; her options were rapidly vanishing. She couldn't risk taking Edmond home, whoever had killed his friend this evening would soon have his home under surveillance.

He moaned and she glanced over at him.

The moonlight made his dark, thick hair appear blue. She reached and captured a few strands that had fallen across his face.

She smiled, "I hope you like the water, Edmond. We're about to take a stroll in the Moonlight."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Angelica had her crew place Edmond in her room. It wasn't the first time she'd brought someone aboard who was either shot or badly injured. Her well-rehearsed crew went right to work, making sure he was settled and that she had the necessary medical supplies she needed.

She tossed the keys to Marlin – her dearest friend and the Captain of the Moonlight Sonata. He was a man of few words, but loyal to the core.

"There's a banged up Bentley parked near the loading area by pier 15."

"Evidence?" Marlin asked, as he headed towards the door.

"None." She answered, knowing that Marlin would make the vehicle disappear.

She looked up at her friend. "Marlin, get back as soon as possible. We need a lot of open water between us and Salem.

He nodded and closed the door as he left.

She turned to find Edmond staring at her.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You're aboard the Moonlight Sonata," she replied pulling the tray of medical supplies Marlin had left, towards the bed.

When he didn't respond, Angelica turned to see him sleeping.

She took the tray and began to tug at his shirt, it was expensive and obviously some designer she'd never heard of. Right now it was rags.

She eased it off his arms and tossed it a nearby wastebasket. Angelica sucked in a quick breath at the sight of Edmond Moretti's half-naked body. He was lean and muscular, but riddled with scars; a nasty one near the new wound below his ribcage. Her fingers trembled as they bounced over his chest.

She watched his breathing, it was steady and rhythmic; but he was still as pale as the sheets he lay on.

After bathing and dressing the wound she checked for other injuries. Satisfied there were none, she reached for the covers and pulled them around him. Sleep was the medicine she could give him.

Angelica remembered when she'd been hurt and had awaken several time to find Edmond at her bedside, attending to her every need. She sighed. Time to return the favor but she wondered if he'd ever looked at her as anything other than a patient.

She reached out to touch him, hesitating briefly before her fingers traced the outline of his strong jaw.

She gasped when his hand covered hers.

"Are you an angel?" he whispered before drifting off again.

Angelica jumped from the bed, and stared.

She'd been called a lot of things in her life – but an angel wasn't one of them.

XOXOX

The Sonata was making good time and was heading towards the island Moretti own near the Florida Keys.

Steve had phoned her at least a dozen times, but Angelica couldn't let him know where she was, so she let his angry and urgent pleading go to her voice mail.

She open the lid and allowed the steamy aroma of chicken soup to fill the galley, and peeked in at the bread she had been baking. She decided to skip the traditional green salad and made instead a tomato, basil, & mozzarella cheese mixture. The health benefits of the three made it ideal for fighting off infection as well as giving one a healthy dose of much needed vitamins and minerals.

Angelica took a deep breath before she stepped inside the door where Edmond was recovering. She had tried to dismiss the thoughts of him in her bed as she tossed and turned most of last night. But even now, she couldn't stop the growing anticipation of seeing him.

She stood there, watching the rise and fall of his chest. The man nearly died trying to save her life and even now he radiated a strength and intensity that would unnerve a convent of the most devote nuns.

She bit her lip, knowing the purely immoral thoughts would result in numerous hail Mary's and several Our Father's. If her hands had not been filled with the tray of food, she would have crossed herself.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up – into those damn hypnotic eyes- eyes that could cause her to lose her grip on this case – eyes that had an uncanny way of knocking her off balance.

"How do you feel?" She asked, braving a smile.

He tentatively propped himself up on the pillows, grimacing with the effort.

"Hey," she sat the tray down and reached out to help him, "Take it easy, okay? I don't want my handiwork damaged." She tried to go for sarcasm but came off sounding empathetic

"You did this?" his voice raspy with pain.

She nodded, trying not to look him in the eyes. "Yeah…well, I'm only sorry that the Sonata isn't as fancy as that mini-hospital you have on your island."

He gave her a half-smile and Angelica felt a tingle begin in her belly.

She checked the wound – it looked no worse – no better either, but the bleeding had stopped and there didn't appear to be any infection.

She picked up the tray and sat in front of him, "I'm not a gourmet chef by any stretch of the imagination, but you'll find this palatable." She paused, "I think."

Edmond looked at the tray and back at her. Something glimmered in his eyes.

"You?" he asked.

She nodded and began to rise, but his hand shot out and caught her arm.

"It smells delicious."

She smiled and gave him a curt nod.

Angelica stood and nervously brushed her jeans. She always felt so awkward around this man.

He took a spoonful of the soup and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps when you give up your current occupation, you might consider a career in nursing or one as a chef. You obviously have talent in both areas."

Angelica found herself on unfamiliar territory. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Yes, well – eat up and I'll be back to get the tray later." She started to leave, then remembered he hadn't questioned her about their destination. "Oh, by-the-way Edmo….Moretti, we should arrive at your island in the next day or two."

His eyes held hers and for a moment Angelica forgot how to breathe.

"Since my first name comes so easily for you – why don't you use it?" he asked.

Angelica started to reply, but thought better of it. She turned to leave but before she made it out the door, Edmond's words stopped her cold.

"Thank you, Angel."


	10. Chapter 10

10

Edmond healed quickly once the Sonata made it to his island and the doctors and nurses could attend to his needs.

Angelica remained on the Sonata, taking inventory of needed supplies so she and the crew could restock the vessel at the next port.

She was enjoying a rare moment of solitude on the deck when she heard an outboard motor approaching.

Shielding her eyes from the bright sun, she smiled as she watched Edmond approaching. She had been scouring the internet, for information about Salem and dock 67, since she docked. But each evening she had visited him, while he recovered.

She smiled as Edmond approached her on deck. "How are you feeling?"

He returned her smile, "Much better thank you. My doctor tells me you did an excellent job," He slowly moved his hand over the wounded area.

"I've had a lot of practice," she answered.

He pointed to the laptop she had open. "I don't think you'll find what you're looking for there."

Angelica smiled, "Oh…you'd be surprised."

He raised an inquisitive brow, and she motioned for him to join her.

Angelica turned the laptop towards him, "What do you see?"

He looked from the screen, and then at her. "Nothing – a black screen."

Angelica began typing in a code word few people knew about, waited patiently until what she needed appeared. She pointed to scrolling white words filling the screen.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's known as the BSS."

He leaned forward in surprise at the data.

"The BSS?"

Angelica nodded, "The Black Screen Society."

She watched as he read the data.

"I call them the yard sale of illegal material."

She watched as Edmond looked out at the ocean, deep in thought.

"You're telling me if I want weapons, money laundered, or…" he tapped the screen, "…there's even a place to hire an assassin!"

She nodded, "The Brass has kept a close eye on this group for years." She told him, "But what we want is here." She moved her curser to the appropriate line and brought up the information she been monitoring since her arrival.

"Dock 67 was only a holding area." She said.

Edmond nodded.

She watched him, gauging his movements and expressions. "Your friend, he was in the market for a nuclear weapon?"

Edmond jerked his head up. His eyes held hers. "How long do you think it would take for the wrong hands to get a hold of the dismantle pieces of a nuclear arsenal, Ms. Stone?"

His icy tone and the cold unyielding look he gave her, chilled her to the bone.

"Dismantled?"

"Yes."

Angelica's brain went into overdrive, "Because a dismantled weapon of that caliber is easier to ship to various points." She was aware Edmond was still staring at her, as she put the pieces together. "Salem was a final focal point. Once all the pieces were retrieved, it would only be a matter of time before they could be reassembled."

Edmond drew a deep breath and released it slowly. "It came to my attention…"

Angelica stopped him. "Yes, exactly how did it come to your attention, Moretti?" She realized they were back to using last names, but right now any twinge of guilt or pain had to take second place.

"My friend."

"The Russian?"

He nodded. "Russian Intelligence got a tip that someone in the U.S. wanted uranium ore."

Angelica could name a number of factions that could make that request. "Exactly who are we dealing with here?"

Edmond shrugged, "South Africa, China, the Middle East – you name the country or group with a grievance against the U.S."

Angelica was beginning to feel the weight of his words, as he continued.

"My point is, Angel – dangle enough incentives in front of a person and you can damn well get whatever you want."

"What kind of incentives are we talking about?" She asked as the breath left her lungs.

"Drugs, cash, political asylum. Pick a poison." Edmond answered.

This was what Hope had walked into. This was the danger her friends were in. When whoever showed up at Dock 67 for their merchandise found out that Hope, Bo and Steve were last seen leaving…she shuddered.

She looked up at Edmond. "I have to get back to Salem."

"As do I," he answered.

"Dear God, I hope we're not too late." She prayed.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Angelica stood at the bow of the Sonata as it sliced through the water on its way towards Salem. She thought about the information she had.

A dismantled nuclear weapon, each piece sent to pier 67 but shipped where? Edmond, whether intentional or not she wasn't sure, had told her his friend was with Russian Intelligence.

The questions began to compound. Why did Edmond have connections with Russian Intelligence, what was his involvement with the contents of pier 67? Who emptied the warehouse, and more important where were those contents?

She rubbed the tension in her neck, looked up at the stars and sighed. There was nothing more beautiful than the open ocean, a night of stars and…she walked to the small stereo and punched in Touch. Jonny Lang's soulful voice drifted out of the speakers.

Everyone had a favorite song.

Angelica was obsessed with this one.

She swayed back and forth, allowing the music to ease her thoughts and the tension of the past few days.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she gasped.

She turned, her breath caught in her throat, Edmond looked down at her. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then he began the slow, rhythmic movements of a tango.

Angelica tried to relax, but this close, to this man, was igniting every nerve in her body.

She was going to emit some kind of electrical current like a movie she'd once seen. The woman could radiate a current and knock others of her kind on their ass. She remembered it, only because she thought it would be a neat gift to have.

Except now.

Edmond pulled her closer.

She followed his lead.

The music ended and she stepped back, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest. She told herself the only reason she noticed was because it matched her own. The real reason was because she wanted to throw herself back into his arms.

"Thank you for the dance, Angel."

She took a step back, not trusting herself to be close to him again.

"Why do you call me that?" she whispered.

He turned and looked out over the waters, "Because you are," he faced her and closed the space between them with two swift strides, "you don't see your true nature _Angel_ – but I do."

"I'm an undercover operative for an organization most people don't know exists. I've killed more men and women than I care to count, and you call me an Angel?" She shook her head, "I'm no Angel, Edmond."

"Yet when your friends need you, you drop everything to help them. You put yourself in harm's way on the pier to save my life. Instead of leaving me for dead in the warehouse, you brought me home. "

He reached out, one hand sliding effortlessly around her neck, the other pulling her body close to his.

"You're the closest thing to an angel I'll ever need."

His lips brushed hers, and the ember that ignited whenever she was around him exploded into a slow, steady flame.

He deepened the kiss as he lifted her into his arms.

Angelica felt her resolve melt. Tomorrow they'd be in Salem and she would need to stop the construction of a nuclear weapon, but tonight…tonight all she wanted, was to be the angel Edmond thought her to be.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Angelica woke with the unfamiliarity of strong arms wrapped around her. She fought the temptation to snuggle against Edmond. Two more minutes in his arms.

Slowly she eased Edmond's arm up and slid quietly from the bed.

Last night she'd allowed herself to be a woman in every sense of the word. Today, she had to find the contents of pier 67. Today she was an agent again.

She looked down at the man sleeping in her bed. Fighting the desire to wake him, and discover if the ecstasy of last night, was proving to be overwhelming.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to leave.

"Come back to me Angel."

She turned, his eyes held hers.

"I have work to do," she whispered.

"I understand," he held his hand out to her, "but the details of the day can be discussed here – can't they?"

Angelica took a deep breath, "Edmond I don't think…"

"Good." He interrupted.

"What?"

He threw off the sheet, and stood. "A bed is for two things, Angel. Rest," he reached out for her pulling her close. Their naked bodies molding together, "and love."

His kiss was like gasoline to fire. She burned with a passion that seared her soul. How had she allowed this man to get so close and how did she walk away?

The biggest danger for operatives in the Brass, were the ones they loved.

Love?

Did she love this man?

She craved him – that much was true, but had she found someone she could trust with her heart?

She pulled away, her hand trembled as she caressed his face. He captured it, gently pressing his lips to her palm.

There was a sharp rap at the door. Angelica knew it would Marlin. Prior to Edmond's visit on deck last night, she had gone over the details of the day with him and the crew.

She grabbed her robe and walked to the door. She turned and smiled before stepping outside.

When she return, Edmond had showered and dressed. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

"When are you meeting Johnson?" he asked.

"Today."

"My driver is at your disposal," he offered.

"Thanks, but Steve, Bo and Hope will be coming here."

Edmond paused, hovering over the breakfast tray Marlin had brought in.

"They're coming here? To the Sonata?"

Angelica's heart beat out a faster rhythm. This was dangerous territory.

"Yes," she began to pull her clothes from the cabin closet. "We need someplace private. Who knows what we're dealing with in Salem."

"Eyes and ears are everywhere," he nodded in agreement.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile she didn't feel, "I imagine you have a lot to take care of in town?"

He put down the coffee he poured. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Angel?"

She froze. How did she tell him, as a woman he held her heart, but as an agent she was unsure of his alliance?


	13. Chapter 13

13

The meeting with Bo, Hope and Steve left them with the same questions and no answers.

Angelica had patiently listened to Steve as he read her the riot act for disappearing, but she knew it was more bluff than anger. They had been through too much together, not to know how to take care of themselves.

"I can tell you, the FBI, CIA and Homeland Security are extremely interested in this." Hope offered.

Bo speared his fingers through his hair, "So is MI6."

Steve pushed his chair aside and began to pace. "Someone out there has this thing. There has to be a trail. I can't believe that a weapon like that can just disappear off the face of the earth."

"What about that Russian guy who was with Moretti at the warehouse?" Bo asked.

All eyes turned to Angelica. She knew what they were thinking. She'd been with Edmond while he was sick and injured and they all hoped he'd let something slip.

She shook her head. "All I can tell you is he was Russian Intelligence." She took a deep breath then slowly released it. So much of Edmond was a mystery, and she tapped down the memories that surfaced at the mention of his name. "What I want to know is – what was its origin?"

Hope sat up, "That's not a bad idea."

Steve had rejoined them at the small table Marlin had set up for them to work.

"You're thinking the person who built it had a change of heart and took it off the market?" he asked.

Angelica shook her head, "No. I'm thinking if we know who it belonged to, we might have a better idea who they want to buy it."

"I don't get it," Bo replied.

Hope was nodding, "Because whoever owned it would want to make sure the person they sold it to would use it against a common enemy."

Angelica nodded. "Exactly. I mean if you knew that north and south Korea, for example, were at war and north Korea was your enemy – it would make sense to sell weapons to south Korea. Right?"

Steve adjusted his patch. "This just keeps getting better and better," he replied bitterly.

Marlin appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"What is it Marlin?" Angelica had told him and the crew that once her guests were aboard they were not to be disturbed. Marlin had never disobeyed an order.

He held out a pair of binoculars, "I'm sorry ma'am but we have uninvited guests."

Angelica grabbed the binoculars and looked in the direction Marlin pointed in.

A high-powered motor boat was fast approaching. She focused the lens, trying to get a glimpse of the passengers but the craft was moving too fast.

Steve was beside her and she handed the glasses to him.

"Sorry dude-ette – I don't recognize it." He said returning the lens to Marlin.

Angelica moved fast. She glanced at Marlin, "Tell the men to get ready. You know what to do."

Marlin gave her quick nod. "Will they come aboard?" he questioned.

Angelica bit her lip and glanced at Steve.

"We should find out who they are and what they want, before you blow them out of the water." He grinned.

Angelica returned the smile, "You're such a spoil-sport." She nodded at Marlin who disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared.

The motorboat slowed its approach and two of her crew members tied it off.

Angelica wondered if the captain of the vessel would have been so eager to bring his passengers aboard if he knew the crew members anchoring the boat were Navy SEALs. She'd made the mistake once of referring to them as ex-SEALs. She quickly learned that once a SEAL – always a SEAL.

Angelica sucked in a quick breath as Stefano DiMera stepped aboard.

His eyes narrowed and his voice was filled with venom, as he jabbed his finger in her direction, "You gave me your word you would never step foot in Salem!"

Angelica's head began to pound and her ears began to ring. Of course! Stefano. She'd spent so much time trying to avoid him, it never occurred to her he might be behind this.

Steve stepped to one side of her and Bo and Hope the other.

"Technically, I'm not in Salem, brother dear." She kept her voice calm.

Her three companions gasped and in unison asked, "Brother!?"


	14. Chapter 14

14

Stefano snarled, "Ha! Do you really think I wasn't aware of your recent visit?" He took a menacing step towards her and Steve pulled her behind him.

Angelica reached for the Israeli Baby Eagle strapped to her ankle. She rose and patted Steve's arm as she stepped around him.

Stefano's body guards reached beneath their jackets for their own weapons, but Stefano waved them off.

Angelica walked towards him and slowly lowered the gun to the deck in front of him. "You gave me this the night I…" she paused. There were things she couldn't reveal, especially to her friends.

He snarled, "I gave it to you the night you saved my life." He grimaced, "Had I but known then the magnitude of my mistake I would have killed you with it instead."

Angelica kicked the gun toward him.

He stared at her, ignoring the weapon. "You betrayed me then," His hatred dripped in every word. "and now. I should have known you couldn't be trusted to keep your word."

Angelica stiffened. "I did more than save your life that night, Stefano. If anyone should be extracting promises - it's me."

He huffed, his distain evident.

Angelica stepped closer. She held his gaze. "Do you really want to talk about betrayal, brother?"

Stefano threw his head back and laughed. He moved closer. "She was a whore," he turned and made his way back to his boat, and stopped, looking back at her he added, "She was a whore and you're the daughter of a whore. Leave Salem, Angelica. And know this – if you ever return I will kill you."

Angelica picked up her gun and threw it at his head.

It missed, and plopped into the water.

She stood watching him leave. Her heart began to pound against her chest as Edmond climbed aboard.

Edmond.

Edmond was working with Stefano?

Angelica felt a vice tighten around her heart.

The craft sped away at the same frightening speed it had arrived.

Steve grabbed her arm, "Brother?" he asked.

Angelica stood frozen to the deck. Her feet were heavy and her legs wouldn't move.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to look at Steve. "Half-brother," she answered.

Bo stepped up, "And you didn't think we _**might** _ need to know about…him?"

"Bo," Hope softly spoke, pulling him towards her.

Bo looked at Hope. "I'm sorry Fancy-face but we both know the depths Stefano DiMera will go to." He turned to stare at Angelica. "How do we know she's not involved with…," he waved his hands, exasperated, "Hope…she's a DiMera."

Angelica stiffened. Of all the things she'd been called – DiMera was the one she wouldn't stand for.

"You're wrong, Bo." She glanced at Steve and then back at Bo and Hope. "I'm no DiMera."

Steve pulled her towards him. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look Dude-ette. Maybe we better start from the beginning."

Angelica nodded and walked to the starboard side of the Sonata. She took a tentative breath. "Stefano's father was the head of a criminal organization with connections to the mob. My mother was a chef in a local restaurant in Greece." Angelica smiled remembering the days as a child she would sit in her mother's kitchen watching her cook. "One night she prepared Baklava – her specialty." She turned to face her friends. "People would come for miles whenever she made it." Angelica sighed, "Anyway, a man – my mother didn't know who he was – asked to meet the chef."

"Stefano's father?" Hope asked softly.

Angelica nodded. "Their affair was brief, but…"

"Did he know about…" Steve paused, "…you?"

Angelica nodded again. "Yes, but he had his son, and he didn't want anything to do with the child of his mistress." She stiffened her spine, her chin high, she continued. "My mother left Greece. I was born in Italy."

Edmond made his way towards her, but Angelica held up her hand to stop him. He had betrayed her.

"I guess that explains my love of Italian food," he whispered.

Angelica felt the anger and hurt begin to boil inside.

She went with her gut reaction.

Her hand tingled from the slap.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Angelica had never slapped anyone, and now she knew why. It didn't solve anything.

Edmond whispered, "I didn't betray you, Angel."

Angelica fought the tears. She prided herself on her independence. But one night with Edmond and her world turned upside down. How was that possible?

"Where is the nuclear device, Edmond?" Her voice cracked with emotion.

He stiffened, "Safe."

Steve was watching them, and stepped forward. " _Safe_?" He asked.

Edmond nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yes, Mr. Johnson – safe."

"I don't suppose you'd let us see for ourselves," Hope prompted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, but if you'll phone your contacts with Homeland Security, they will be more than happy to confirm the information."

Bo stepped up beside Hope who was speed dialing her contacts, "Just which side are you on, Moretti?" Bo asked.

Edmond looked at her friends, each in turn. His hesitation was deliberate.

"The winning one Mr. Brady." He answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to Hollow Hill." He turned and headed below deck, "It seems my security gates were damaged in my absence."

Angelica bit her lip and swallowed the smart reply she wanted to hurl at him.

Hope finished the conversation she was having with Homeland. "Well, he's right. Homeland, CIA, FBI – all confirm the device is 'safe' and we've been ordered to stand down."

"Just like that," Steve said.

Hope nodded, "Just like that."

XOX

Angelica agreed to go ashore with her friends even though she knew Stefano would be watching. She tried to convince herself it was a show of bravery, but the reality was she couldn't stay on board with Edmond another minute. The time away would allow him the opportunity to return home.

Why hadn't he trusted her to tell her what he was doing? Okay, she understood certain secrets could be deadly if the promise to uphold them weren't kept. She had secrets that she would take to the grave, but…there were no buts. Angelica had to accept Edmond as he was. He had accepted her? Hadn't he?

Hope had insisted they go out to the Salem Inn and enjoy a gourmet meal.

"Dinner and dancing – that's what we need." Bo and Steve gave a good show of not wanting to go but reluctantly agreed and soon they were all enjoying the romantic atmosphere of the Inn. Kayla had even managed to clear her schedule for the night and joined them.

Angelica sipped her wine and watched as her friends made their way to the dance floor.

She smiled. They were good people. She was fortunate to have them in her life, even if it were only for a brief time.

Tomorrow she would take the Sonata and set sail for the warmth of the Caribbean. Days in the sun and nights in the local bars – that was what she needed.

She felt him before she saw him.

Edmond placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Angelica turned and looked up at him.

The music ended and her friends returned.

"Look dude," Steve began but Angelica stopped him.

"It's okay, Steve." Her heart screaming to forgive, while the siren in her head blared a warning. Edmond was dangerous in more ways than she cared to think about.

The soft strands of _Touch_ began to play. True, it didn't have the edge of Lang's version, but the music had the same magic.

Edmond reached for her hand and gently pulled her from her chair. They began the sultry movements of a tango. Her steps more sure, their rhythm those of lovers.

"I can't stay," she whispered against his cheek.

"Then neither can I," his lips against her neck sent tiny shivers down her spine.

She looked up at him, "You're going with me?" She had to make sure he knew what he was getting into, "I'm still an operative, Edmond."

He pulled her lips close to his, "I know. We should spend our time learning - exploring each other. Our lives, our passions...everything."

Angelica wanted his kiss, needed his touch but there was something else she had to have.

Edmond lifted her chin until her eyes met his.

"And yes, Angel – that's a promise."

THE END


End file.
